zoologicfandomcom-20200214-history
Lion
The Lion (Panthera leo), is a species of Panthera that lives in Africa. Appearence Tawny to sandy brown in colour, is the largest of the African and North American carnivores. Cubs are faintly spotted on the lower parts; some adults retain traces of the spots. Adult males have manes that vary in colour from tawny to black. This, together with their larger size, distinguishes them from females. Behavior Lions live a lazy lifestyle, typically active for only two to four hours in every 24. They are most active at night and rest during the day. A lion pride consists of a group of two to 12 closely related adult females with their young, attended by one to six adult males. If there is more than one male they are often, but not always, close relatives, often brothers. Only pride males have access to the pride females. Males take over prides by driving out the current males in savage and sometimes fatal fights, and are in turn displaced by new challengers after one to 10 years. The new males expel any young males from the pride and try to kill all the cubs to bring the females quickly back into breeding condition and so ensure offspring will have their genes. After a take-over females come into heat and mate but, amazingly, do not bear cubs until the new males have established their status against possible challenger. Diet Lions differ from other cats by regularly hunting in groups. When hunting small prey, each lion pursues its own animal; with larger and more dangerous prey co-operation is needed to split a herd or pull down and kill one animal.Most of the hunting is done by the females. When in a pride, the males take what food they want from the females. Cubs get what the adults leave, and in times of food shortage, starvation is their major cause of death. Medium prey includes wildebeests,antelope. Lifespan Needs Information. Subspecies Panthera * †American Lion Panthera Leo * †Eurasian Cave Lion * North East Congo Lion * Southwest African Lion * †Early Middle Pleistocene European Cave Lion * Transvaal Lion * Barbary Lion * Cape Lion * Masai Lion * East African Lion * Asiatic Lion * Abyssinian Lion * †Sri Lanka Lion * Somali Lion * West African Lion * Kalahari Lion Breeds # Clitchkock # Popchock # Romfos # Nero # Aldos # Gero # Marlocos # Puenos # Knuckas # Felidus # Meatagua # Garying # Ookolomas # Bweno # Denos # Grabos # Clenos # ? Breed (tail electric guitar) # Garkinos # Grakas # Jelly # Longkina # Boitangas # Garying (tiger) # Drunkens # Tiger # Prenos # Spongeabobs # Gonstruck # Ty # Legos # Morrisa # Gord # Chear # Café # Gellos # Recas # Slowpoke (as a lion) # Genosa # Grn # Tigggas # Jellmokastanxian # Quanos # Bellina # More Loco # Can R`eg # El Randy # Goinias # Strangas # Ereras # Jeans # Mosses # Avy # Ogre Tiger # Robota # Toi # Progan Category:Animal Category:Animalia Category:Vulnerable Species Category:Mammals of Africa Category:Mammals of Botswana Category:Mammals of India Category:Mammals of Kenya Category:Mammals of Mozambique Category:Mammals of South Africa Category:Mammals of Tanzania Category:Mammals of Uganda Category:Chordata Category:Panthera Category:Big Cats Category:Cats Category:Felidae